


The Kink of the Month Club

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: When Severus asks what he wants for his birthday, Remus has a list prepared.





	1. February

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Technically, this story is unfinished because it doesn't cover the entire twelve months. Unfortunately, this story isn't going to be completed because I haven't written fanfiction in years, and I'm no longer involved in the Harry Potter fandom even peripherally. However, this isn't the kind of story that will leave anyone hanging if it isn't finished because it's basically a series of vignettes featuring Snape and Lupin having sex in various ways. Plus I think the last chapter makes a pretty good wrap, so I'm leaving it as-is.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Severus asked, spearing a piece of sausage and pointing it at Remus admonishingly. "And don’t say ‘surprise me’. You know I loathe shopping. If you don’t want to know what you’re getting in advance, then give me a list to choose from."

"I already know what I want from you," Remus replied mildly as he finished off his eggs.

"Oh?" Severus raised one eyebrow, surprised but pleased. Perhaps this meant Remus had finally accepted the fact that Severus was hopeless when it came to shopping for gifts. "What is it?"

"I want you to try a new kink with me once a month for the next year." Remus fished a slip of parchment out of his pocket and pushed it across the table toward Severus. "These kinks, specifically, although I’ve chosen more than twelve, so if there are any you don’t like, we can substitute something else."

Severus picked up the list and peered at it, but he didn’t see anything objectionable. Then again, he wasn’t certain what some of these entailed, and he intended to look up a few of them once Remus was out of sight. "Is this your way of implying I’m too vanilla?" he asked.

"No, and I’m not bored with our sex life either," Remus replied, smiling reassuringly. "I just thought it would be fun. A gift that keeps on giving, so to speak."

Severus folded up the list and tucked it into his pocket. "Very well."

Remus beamed.


	2. March — Water

Until Remus, Severus’ sex life had been a) practically non-existent and b) of the "turn out the lights and get on with it because I’ve got things to do" variety. It wasn’t that he disliked sex; he disliked the part where he had to get naked in front of another person and let them touch him. He’d never quite got over the teasing he took in the shared boys’ bathrooms at school, and he always became acutely aware of his knobby knees, scrawny – not lean, _scrawny_ \- body and paucity of chest hair.

He didn’t like making noise during sex either; it was undignified, and despite Remus’ encouragement, he refused to make any sounds unless his face was hidden by a pillow so that the noise was muffled. 

Thus he approached Remus’ request list with more than a little trepidation, and he decided to pick something relatively simple for the first month, which was how he ended up in an oversized claw-foot tub with Remus washing his hair.

"I thought you wanted to have sex in the bath," Severus said, glancing back over his shoulder.

"I do, and we will." Remus scrubbed Severus’ scalp harder, making Severus’ toes curl. "Consider this foreplay. I like shagging you, but I like more than just shagging you. I like touching you, too."

"You’re very odd."

"So you’ve said."

He forgot all about Remus’ oddities a few minutes later when Remus curled his soapy fingers around Severus’ cock and stroked him to hardness and then stroked him to orgasm. Severus arched his back, and his hips surged, making the water slosh over the side of the tub and pool on the floor.

Sated, he slumped against Remus’ chest, his body relaxed and pliant as Remus murmured preparatory charms and eased into him slowly. Remus’ hands continued to roam as Remus fucked him at a leisurely pace, and by the time Remus thrust deep for the last time and came, Severus felt both water-logged and glutted with touch.

"Happy birthday," he murmured.

"Yes." Remus nuzzled his cheek and enfolded him in a warm embrace. "It was."


	3. April — Sex Toys

"What sort of toys do you want?" Severus asked.

"I don’t have a preference," Remus replied, smiling. "Just go to one of the sex shops in London and pick out some things you like."

"I don’t want to go to a sex shop!" Severus sputtered. "They’ll know I have sex!"

Remus gave him A Look. "You can work undercover to spy on Voldemort for twenty years, but you can’t work up the nerve to step foot in a sex shop."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Severus grumbled and muttered about it for two days before he forced himself to get it over with; he was _not_ a coward, after all. He didn’t quite dash in, grab things at random, and throw money at the shop assistant, but it was close. He returned home with a bag full of sex toys that he had no idea how to use, and he dumped them on the bed.

"There," he said, regarding Remus with grim satisfaction. "I bought sex toys."

"I’m proud of you." Remus kissed him and looked at him with undisguised admiration, which almost made the whole thing worthwhile. "Is there anything in particular that strikes your fancy?"

Severus turned his attention to the scattered toys, studying them closely now that he wasn’t desperate to get out of the shop. He picked up the toy that looked like a large purple penis and flipped a switch on the end of it, and he nearly dropped it when it began to vibrate.

"That could be interesting," he said.

Ten minutes later, he found himself naked and kneeling on his hands and knees in the center of their bed with Remus’ cock in his mouth and the purple thing in his arse. Remus had done _something_ to make it move, and it was big enough to make him feel the kind of stretching burn he hadn’t felt since the early days of their relationship.

Remus combed his fingers through Severus’ hair, murmuring his approval as Severus put his mouth to work. With the purple thing thrusting in and out, it was almost like having a third party involved, which was a rather naughty thought, and Severus sucked and lapped with more enthusiasm than usual as his own arousal grew higher and hotter, and his cock grew harder. He swallowed eagerly when Remus came, and a soft groan escaped him when Remus flipped him onto his back, swallowed his cock, and fucked him harder and harder with the purple thing until he came so hard, he saw stars.

"Well?" Remus knelt between his legs and regarded him archly.

"We’ll keep that one."

"I thought we might."


	4. May — Collaring

They hadn’t discussed what activity they were going to engage in for the Kink of the Month Club, as Severus had taken to calling it, for the month, thus he was surprised to come home and find Remus sitting naked on the hearth rug.

"I have something for you," Remus said, beckoning him over.

Severus looked pointedly at Remus’ lap and smirked. "So I see."

Remus grinned, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes. "Well, that too, but I meant this," he said, reaching down and picking up a small white box, which he held out to Severus.

Curious, Severus knelt on the floor across from him and took the box, in which he found two black leather collars; one was longer and wider, and the other was much smaller and thinner. "Why are there two?" he asked.

"One goes around my neck," Remus replied. "The other one doesn't."

"Oh?... _Oh_!" As understanding dawned, Severus looked up at him with widened eyes.

"It's called a cock ring," Remus added, reaching out to touch the collars lightly. "If it's secured well enough, it can prevent orgasm."

"Will you help me put it on you?" Severus asked, not quite bashfully, and Remus did. Severus felt awkward and foolish, fumbling with Remus' bits like that, but Remus' voice was reassuring, as was the way he moaned when Severus touched him.

When the cock ring was in place, Severus picked up the collar and shifted to sit behind Remus. At first, he intended to fasten the collar around Remus' neck, nothing more, but there was something tempting about the vulnerable nape of Remus' neck when he bowed his head slightly, and on impulse, Severus brushed the length of the collar along the back of Remus' neck, pleased by the shiver that evoked.

Emboldened, he trailed the collar along Remus' shoulders, playing connect-the-dots with the pale freckles that peppered Remus' skin, and then down the length of Remus' spine, smirking slightly when Remus shivered harder and groaned. Slowly, he trailed the collar back up and fastened it around Remus' neck at last, rocking back on his heels to admire the sight of the black leather against Remus' fair skin.

"Is it too tight?" he asked.

"It's perfect," Remus replied huskily.

"What do I do now?"

"Whatever you want."

Severus paused to consider his options; normally, he preferred not to make the major decisions when it came to sex, but it seemed Remus had enjoyed his initiative so far and wanted him to continue, which pleased him. He wrapped his arms around Remus and stroked Remus' chest, exploring the myriad sensations offered by the combination of smooth, warm skin and crisp, curling hair; he felt Remus' breathing hitch, and he let one hand wander lower while he began teasing Remus' nipple with the other.

As Remus began to wriggle and moan in his arms, Severus became acutely aware of the sensuality - the _vulnerability_ \- of Remus being naked while he was fully clothed. He didn't want to undress, and as he curled his fingers around Remus' cock and stroked it, he snugged his hips against Remus' bare arse and rocked against him. Remus caught on quickly and rose up on his knees and spread his legs enough that Severus could fit against him at a comfortable angle, and Severus ground against him harder, seeking more delicious friction as his fingers brushed against smooth leather and slick fluid.

"Yes... yes..." Remus moaned a litany of encouragement and pushed back against him, and Severus could feel Remus' body growing taut, matching the tension within him. He could feel his orgasm building even as his rational mind boggled over the sheer absurdity of bringing himself off like this, but it felt so wicked and so _good_ , and he didn't stop until he came, thrusting against Remus' firm arse one last time.

Deftly, he unsnapped the cock ring, and he'd barely stroked Remus once or twice when Remus cried out, and he felt Remus' cock throbbing with release in his hand. With a sigh, Remus slumped against Severus' chest and tilted his head back.

"That was fun," he said, smiling up at Severus with drowsy satiation.

"Yes, it was," Severus replied, surprised by how much he meant it. "Will you keep the collar on for a while?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll wear it whenever you want me to." Remus covered Severus' hands and squeezed them gently. "Even in public."

Despite the fact that he was spent, Severus felt his arousal stir anew at the mere thought of being out somewhere and knowing Remus was wearing the collar; even if it was hidden beneath his clothes and no one else could see it, Severus would know, and the thought made him tingly.

"I'd like that," he said at last, bending to press a kiss to Remus' shoulder.

"So would I."


	5. June — Food Smut

"Strawberries and chocolate!" Remus beamed when he saw the bowls arranged neatly on a tray on their bedside table, and Severus slapped his hand when he tried to stick his finger in the bowl of dark chocolate.

"And fresh whipped cream, which I made myself," Severus said virtuously. "You had food smut on your list. I thought this might suit."

"It does indeed." A heated gleam appeared in Remus' eyes as he gazed up at Severus. "We can feed each other the strawberries, and I know exactly what I want to do with the chocolate and cream."

Without thinking, Severus asked - rather naïvely, he thought later - "What did you have in mind?"

In no time, Remus had him naked and spread out on the bed like his own personal banquet, and, equally naked, he straddled Severus' hips, holding the bowl of chocolate in one hand. He dipped his finger into the bowl and traced around Severus' nipple, coating it with chocolate, and then he bent over and lapped it thoroughly until it was clean - and stimulated into a hardened nub. Severus watched, wide-eyed, and his breath caught at the delicate licks of Remus' tongue. As Remus transferred his attention to the other nipple, Severus felt his face grow flushed, and he couldn't keep himself from squirming.

"You taste delicious," Remus said, licking his lips.

"Don't eat too much of that chocolate," Severus said, sounding breathless to his own ears. "You'll get sick or you won't want any dinner."

"I'll have just enough to satisfy me," Remus replied, scooting lower. He warmed the chocolate before he drizzled it on Severus' cock, which made Severus squirm even more, and he groaned as Remus licked and lapped at his cock as well, but only enough to tease, not enough - not nearly enough! - to give him relief. Straddling Severus' hips again, Remus lifted himself onto his knees and looked at Severus questioningly. "Would you like to fuck me? I'm already on top."

"Yes." The affirmation was out of Severus' mouth before he could think twice about it. He rarely topped; bottoming was easier, and he felt more sure of himself and more capable of pleasing Remus doing it, but at the moment, all he wanted was to bury himself in the tight heat of Remus' body.

Chuckling, Remus prepared himself with a couple of charms, and then he lowered himself slowly and carefully and guided Severus until Severus felt his cock push past the tight muscle and slide deeper, and he moaned and clutched Remus' hips, pulling Remus down as he rocked up to send himself as deep as possible. Remus moaned, his face flushed and damp, and he began to move, riding Severus with a strong, steady rhythm, and Severus wrapped his hand around Remus' cock, stroking it harder and faster until Remus shouted his name, and warm fluid spattered on his chest. The sight of Remus coming, the feel of Remus' body welcoming him - it was enough, more than enough, and Severus cried out as his hips surged up, his back arching with the force of his release.

Later, when they were cleaned up and lay facing one another, Remus summoned a strawberry and pressed it to Severus' lips. "You didn't get any treats," he said.

"Yes, I did," Severus replied, but he ate the strawberry anyway.


	6. July — Spanking

Remus trailed the fleece-covered side of the paddle down the length of Severus' back and circled it slowly on Severus' arse, making Severus shiver and squirm. He was naked and bent over the side of their bed, and the only thing that kept him from feeling utterly mortified was that Remus was naked too.

He had debated long and hard over this particular kink; he had experienced too much pain during the wars to find the idea of voluntarily giving or receiving it pleasurable, but the way Remus' eyes lit up when he mentioned it had convinced him to give it a try. As it happened, he had snatched up a paddle during his mad dash through the sex toy shop, and he'd brought it out and asked how Remus wanted to proceed with it, which was how he'd ended up naked and bent over the side of the bed.

When the first smack of the non-fleecy side landed on his arse, his entire body jerked with alarm, and he clutched the duvet, curling the fabric in his fingers until his knuckles turned white. Another blow, harder this time, and then another, and he could feel his skin beginning to tingle and come alive, and he squirmed - and realized the friction of the duvet against his bare skin was arousing him.

Or maybe it was the sting of the paddle, he thought with some chagrin as a whimper escaped him. It hurt, yes, but it was nothing compared to the kind of pain he'd given and received during his tenure as a Death Eater, and besides, he could view it as a kind of penance, if he wanted to.

 _Naughty, yes, I've been very naughty, and I need to be punished._ He didn't say the words aloud, but he wondered what would happen if he did. Would Remus like it?

He bit his lip as tension coiled tighter within him, and he could no longer hold out against the urge - the _need_ \- to rock his hips and rub against the duvet, thrusting harder and harder as the blows rained down on his stinging arse until he cried out, shuddering in the throes of release. He continued to move in the aftermath, aware that Remus had flipped the paddle to the fleecy side again and was caressing him with it, soothing the burn and making his toes curl anew. His skin was awake, and he seemed to feel everything more acutely, the pain turning into an exquisite pleasure and the pleasure tinged with exquisite pain.

Only when he went limp did Remus ease him fully onto the bed and climb up beside him, gathering him close. "What did you think?" Remus asked, stroking his damp back soothingly.

"It was..." Severus groped for a way to explain the experience. "Not what I expected."

"We won't do it again if you didn't enjoy it," Remus assured him, giving him a little squeeze.

Severus buried his face against Remus' neck to muffle his confession to both his own ears and Remus'. "I enjoyed it."


	7. August — Roleplaying

"The point," Remus explained patiently, "is to pretend. It's a game for grown-ups. We can create any scenario and act it out. For example, we could play 'The Professor and the Naughty Schoolboy'. I could be a shy historian who's still in the closet, and you could be a haughty sultan who kidnaps me and tries to convince me to join your all-male harem, but you fall in love with me in the end."

"That sounds like a stupid, soppy plot from Mills and Boon," Severus said scornfully, but Remus smiled and shrugged unrepentantly.

"It's a game, Severus. It doesn't have to be serious or make perfect sense." He tilted his head, regarding Severus curiously. "Surely you've had fantasies. What do you think about when you're wanking?"

Severus folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin. "I stopped bothering with that twenty years ago," he said, and Remus boggled at him.

"You stopped wanking? Dear Merlin, I'd have gone mad!"

"Some of us have better things to do than indulge the capricious whims of our baser urges."

Remus opened his mouth and shut it abruptly, and he was silent for a long moment, as if considering his next words carefully. "All right, so you're a little rusty in the fantasy department. I'm sure we can come up with something you'd enjoy. Let's start with this: is there a particular scenario that you'd find interesting? It could be from a book, perhaps. Haven't you ever wondered what would happen if some of your favorite characters were gay?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Severus replied, and then he grimaced, realizing what he'd admitted when Remus grinned at him.

"All right, then. Which two characters do you think you would enjoy playing the most?"

Between the two of them, it wasn't difficult to Transfigure two 19th century Naval officer uniforms or to turn their bedroom into a passable replica of the captain's quarters on a Navy vessel. Severus felt more than a little foolish at first, despite Remus' best efforts to convince him that it was perfectly all right for grown-ups to play silly games sometimes. He didn't want to risk his dignity, but the way Remus ogled him when he donned the uniform helped. It took time, patience, and a couple of false starts, but in the end, Remus' enthusiasm for the game proved to be infectious.

_Horatio didn't want to be stern, but Archie's impertinent mouth was getting quite out of hand. Fortunately, Horatio knew one excellent way to keep it silent and occupied at the same time. Besides, Archie looked so delectably debauched when he was on his knees, his rosy, wet lips sliding along the length of Horatio's cock..._


	8. September — Rimming

Severus buried his burning face in the pillow and tried to forget that his naked arse was up in the air and on display. "I feel ridiculous," he grumbled, turning his head enough that Remus could hear him instead of the complaint being lost in the pillow. 

"I can't reach you properly if you're on your back," Remus pointed out in the tone of infinite patience that made Severus want to hex him. 

"I don't see why anyone would find this sexy anyway," Severus muttered, clutching the pillow tightly as he felt Remus' cleaning charm at work. 

"I happen to find your bony arse quite sexy." Remus gave him a playful swat, startling him and making him jump, and he glared balefully over his shoulder, only to see Remus grinning at him. 

"You're an idiot." 

"I know, but I'm the idiot who wants to shag you on a regular basis, so that ought to count for something." Remus tossed his wand aside and spread Severus' cheeks apart, and Severus quickly buried his face again. 

He didn't expect to enjoy rimming; he hadn't even known what it was until he'd looked it up, and then he had been aghast that people actually _did that_. Voluntarily, no less! Remus had given him A Look and assured him that cleaning charms would be liberally applied and that it really was quite pleasurable, but Severus had remained unconvinced. 

The first flick of Remus' tongue across the tight pucker of his arse made him jerk and quiver, and he was growing more convinced that this would be a one-off thing, and then Remus began drawing small, tight _circles_ with his tongue, and pleasure points that Severus didn't even know he'd had began to wake up and grow hungry for more. 

In less time than Severus cared to admit, he was moaning as Remus circled and licked and teased, scarcely able to believe how much it was arousing him, and _then_ Remus began fucking Severus with his tongue, and Severus rocked his hips back, unable to stop moving even if he'd wanted to, which he didn't. 

When Remus slid his arm around Severus' waist and grasped Severus' cock, Severus was hard, already hovering on the brink of orgasm, and it only took a few swift, sure strokes to send him over, and he collapsed in a limp and puddly heap on the bed, panting for breath and still amazed by what had just happened. 

"Well?" Remus stretched out on his side next to Severus, and the pleased, almost smug smile tugging his lips said he didn't really need Severus to answer the question.

"Well, it was all right," Severus conceded. "Although you're damned well going to wash your mouth out with soap before you kiss me."


	9. October — Legilimency Sex

"What is so kinky about this?" Severus asked, pointing to number twelve on Remus' list. 

"You've never considered the naughty possibilities before? Really?" Remus' eyebrows climbed as he stared at Severus in visible disbelief. "I've thought about it, and I'm not even a Legilimens." 

"Enlighten me," Severus drawled, folding his arms across his chest and looking as imperious as he could while sitting naked and cross-legged in the middle of their bed.

"Well, I'm offering you unprecedented access to my mind, and some people consider that level of trust sexy in and of itself," Remus replied. "Once you're in, you could look at any memories you wanted, not just the ones of us shagging, and I certainly couldn't stop you."

"There are things I'd rather _not_ see, if it's all the same," Severus retorted tartly, but Remus merely smiled. 

"Then you'll have to be careful." He cocked his head quizzically. "Does that mean you're willing to try it?"

"Why not?" Severus shrugged and reached for his wand. "If I can get through rimming, I can get through just about anything." 

Entering Remus' mind was ridiculously easy; the man had no barriers, not even a trace of mental resistance, and Severus quickly discovered that Remus hadn't been exaggerating when he said Severus could rummage around as he pleased. But Remus had placed himself in a vulnerable position, and Severus didn't want to abuse his trust. Besides, this was meant to be an erotic game, and having Remus cross with him would delay rather than hurry along the shagging. 

He found it difficult to look at Remus' memories of their recent sexual exploits, mostly because he hated looking at himself; he sought out a time when they weren't fulfilling one of the kinks on Remus' list, and he found a memory from the weekend before, a lovely round of morning sex that Severus remembered quite fondly himself. 

He watched as Remus flung back the covers and rolled memory-Severus beneath him, and he tried not to squirm or avert his eyes; instead, he focused on Remus, the vantage point of an observer rather than a participant giving him a different perspective on the event. He wasn't so focused on his own thoughts and doubts about whether he was doing it right or not this way, and he could _see_ Remus and notice his reactions. 

And what he saw surprised him. He'd never realized how Remus looked at him during sex before, like he was some priceless treasure or a special treat to be savored, but he saw it now as memory-Remus lifted memory-Severus' knees and thrust deep. Severus felt a jolt of arousal sharp and strong, remembering the feel of Remus' cock sliding so slick and smoothly into him and able to watch it disappearing into his body now, knowing how it felt at the time. 

Severus watched avidly as Remus began to move, thrusting slow and deep, holding for a moment as if he wanted to relish the feeling of Severus' body around him, and he stroked memory-Severus' cheek, a look of such tenderness and affection in his eyes that Severus couldn't breath for a moment. How had he never noticed that before?

He watched as Remus stroked memory-Severus to orgasm, ignored himself in favor of drinking in the sight of Remus watching him come, seeming so focused, so pleased, as if giving Severus pleasure was one of the highest accomplishments of his life. Severus backed out before Remus came, uncertain he could handle watching when he already knew how gloriously radiant Remus was in the throes of release. What he hadn't known was how deeply he was desired... and loved. 

Remus wound both arms around him and held him close, and if he noticed Severus' breath was hitching or that Severus' eyes were watery, he wisely said nothing.


End file.
